mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 220: Pissbeards and Pooh Corner
"Pissbeards and Pooh Corner" was originally released on October 6, 2014. Description Nothing is sacred, nothing is safe. Farm animals: You're done. Chip clips: Roasted. Goldblum: So sorry. Kenny Loggins' most sensitive works: Toast. We're sorry for us. Suggested talking points Spooks Not Goofs, Sexual Jeapordysic, Clip the Chip, Superfriends, Richard Gere Scarecrow, Farm Wisdom Returns, Justin Becomes the Monster He Fears So Much, Ruining Pooh Corner Outline 04:14 - I know a guy who is very clearly crushing on me. I have told him I'm not interested in dating him (twice actually, but I think he forgot the first time). I would like to remain friends with him, because (despite him not being the sharpest pin in the cushion) he's fun to be around, so how can I get through to this guy that I, as a chick that is not into dudes, will never want to date him? 09:08 - Y - Sent in by Rachel Spurling, from Yahoo Answers user Nina, who asks: Why does my baby have forehead lines? I just have my son a week ago and he was born with lines on his forehead.. The kind older people get from raising their eyebrows too much, worrying, and stuff like that.. Well why does my baby have them? I have never before seen or heard of babies having them. Is it normal? I keep convincing myself that it's my fault because I literally stressed every day while I was pregnant. I know only time can tell but do you think he'll always have these lines or is there a chance they'll go away as he gets older? Again he had them right when he came out of me. 14:02 - I'm a 25-year-old student, and I'm in pickle. The vast majority of my friends are women, all the way from high school through uni, and the various places where I've been employed. I'm perfectly fine with this, I enjoy their company, and I don't feel like I'm missing anything by not having a group of male friends to bro out with; however, I'm not doing so well in the romantic scene. Whenever I've tried asking a girl out, I got rejected. I don't need any help getting out of the "friend zone" (that concept is stupid, and besides I'm quite fine with keeping my friends as friends) - I just don't understand why I seem to get along so well with women in a platonic context, but fail miserably whenever I try to find that special someone. Help me out, brothers! How do I find that other half of my life that I'm missing? -- Lovelorn In The Levant 20:29 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Sadie, who asks: Haunted corn maze actor tips please? Im working in a maze this year and my character is a saloon girl cannibal and i cant think of anything to say? Wht would be scary to you? 27:16 - MZ - Sponsored by Nature Box. Sponsored by SquareSpace. Personal message from Jeff. Personal message from Autumn. 33:30 - Farm Wisdom *Billy Goat arousal 36:26 - I'm very awkward when it comes to receiving compliments, and although it's very nice to hear that someone likes something I'm wearing or my new hair cut, I always have some very odd responses. I have a terrible habit of needing to respond where I got something or how I got it as soon as it is acknowledged. Now, if getting these things from somewhere interesting or I had a cool story behind them, that might be different, most of my clothes I get second-hand, or I cut my own hair, so our conversation usually ends in a lull where the person stares at me waiting for some kind of point to my story. Brothers, how can I learn to respond to things without going on long and boring tangents not unlike this question? -- unintelligible Torontonian 42:24 - Griffin loses his mind over how much Justin loves Jimmy Buffett 43:24 - Y - Sent in by Justin Rubio, from Yahoo Answers user JB, who asks: Best FAST RAP HIP HOP songs to have sex to? I love really fast and loud hip hop songs. e.g drop - timbaland and magoo or songs like: lip gloss - lil mama and i also like fast paced club music like : warp 1.9 - bloody beetroots thanks :) 51:11 - Housekeeping *Recommended Maximum Fun Network podcasts: The Flop House, Baby Geniuses, Destination DYI, Lady To Lady, Bullseye, Sawbones, Judge John Hodgman 58:53 - FY - Sent in by Laura Sacha, from Yahoo Answers user Jackson, who asks: How did DMX voice get like that? Quotes On Sexual Jeopardy Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Farm Wisdom Category:Drew Davenport Category:Amelie Category:Feminist Category:Rachel Rosing Category:Unintelligible Category:Jimmy Buffett